


I Ask Myself, Where Do I Go From Here

by Mellum



Series: SW Rebels Future AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bi Ezra Bridger, Comfort, Drabble, FTM, Future Fic, Gay Jai Kell, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, Jaizra deserve the world, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Male Transgender Character, My babies finding out they’re having a baby, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Transgender Character, Short One Shot, Short Story, Trans Ezra Bridger, Unplanned Pregnancy, What am I doing, i don’t know how to tag, its probably too long for a drabble, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellum/pseuds/Mellum
Summary: How Ezra and Jai found out Ezra was pregnant after only a couple short years of being an official couple, not even married yet.





	I Ask Myself, Where Do I Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Where Do I Go - Anna Blue)  
> Sooo, this is the first story in my Future AU, (and my first post on AO3), my writing skills may be a little rusty, but I’m hoping the quality will improve as the AU goes on. I already have lots planned for this au, so I’m really excited!! Also, like it says in the tags, Ezra is transgender in this story, which is why he was able to get pregnant (Normal MPreg makes me uncomfortable. Us trans guys exist) . Anyways, I hope you enjoy the beginning of the AU :))

Ezra had missed his T shot two weeks in a row. It wasn't on purpose. He had forgotten to restock and didn't have time to get more. He'd missed shots before so he didn't see it as a big deal, a little upsetting, but nothing big. So he thought nothing of it and continued on as usual.

 

Maybe he should have kept it in mind, maybe then he wouldn't be where he was now. Sitting on the fresher floor, tears slipping down his cheeks, a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs. In his hand he clutched a pregnancy test.

 

_Positive_

 

He hadn't even considered it as a possibility right away when he started feeling ill. When he starting having morning sickness, and nausea, and he was just feeling badly, he just thought he was sick.

 

But it all continued. He found himself unable to do much activity for very long. He was so exhausted feeling all the time. Everyone around him was worried. That's when he remember the missed shots.

 

Normally he wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant, the T shots took care of that, so he never worried much when he fooled around with Jai. But, maybe he should have been once he realized he was going to miss his shots.

 

Maybe then he wouldn't be here.

 

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to tell everyone? How was he supposed to tell Jai? Could he handle being pregnant? Should he keep it? What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

Ezra heard a knock on the door.

 

"Ezzie? Baby? You've been in there a while, are you alright?" Jai's voice sounded through the door. Ezra curled in on himself more than he already was. Ezra could tell Jai was worried by his lack of response, but he was too overwhelmed. "Ezra? If you don't answer me I'm coming in."

 

Ezra tensed up, unsure of what to do. But before he could do anything, the door was already opening to reveal a very concerned Jai.

 

He gasped and quickly rushed over to Ezra once he saw the state he was in. Concern was flowing from him in waves.

 

"Baby what's wrong?" The words were rushed as he looked Ezra over for any injures. Once he came to the conclusion that there were none, he settled his eyes back on Ezra's face. He gently caressed his cheek, nudging his head upwards in an attempt to get Ezra to meet his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was full of concern and desperation. "Ezra, please talk to me."

 

"I-I, I... J-Jai..." Half words fell from Ezra's lips as he struggled to form any sort of coherent sentence. "I-I'm..."

 

That's when Jai noticed what Ezra was clutching to his chest. He gently pulled it from his grasp to inspect it. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what the object was. A gasp left his lips when he saw the reading.

 

_Positive_

 

A tense quiet filled the room, the only sound was Ezra's harsh breathing and occasional sob.

 

Jai slowly set down the pregnancy test on the floor, moving both his hands to grip Ezra's shoulders. He stayed quiet for a moment, Ezra staring up at him with fear in his eyes, before speaking.

 

"Ezra, Baby, it's okay. It's okay. We will get through this." The fear in Ezra's eyes was replaced with relief, and love, but the anxiety still remained. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Jai." Ezra responded, his voice sounding weak and hoarse from crying. Jai gently pulled him towards his chest, Ezra's head landing in the crook of his neck, and wrapped his arms protectively around his shoulders.

 

Ezra quickly returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Jai, his posture relaxing as he relished in the comfort of his lover's arms.

 

They would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the first part, I can’t make any promises for when the next one will be out, but I am working on the AU as a whole right now, so hopefully I’ll be able to get some more pieces of writing out soon :))  
> Parts will differ in length, so there definitely will be much longer parts as well as multi-chapter additions.   
> Most part probably won’t be in chronological order, but I’ll make it clear when they take place.


End file.
